


Dear Me

by Proudtobeinvisible



Category: Original Work
Genre: Iterations of me across my life, Letters to Myself, Poetry, have to have that, self love and acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeinvisible/pseuds/Proudtobeinvisible
Summary: Letters to myself across the iterations of me throughout my life, passed and future.





	Dear Me

**Dear new born me** ,

 

Your life is as beautiful and as glorious as anyone else’s. You’ll doubt it along the way, but you deserve to live.

 

* * *

**Dear one year old me** ,

 

Love that dog with all your heart, ask mom to teach you Spanish, kiss your grandma and cuddle with her.Call yourself a prince not a princess like you want to.And when mom says the cows took your passie, she lied.

 

* * *

 

**Dear two year old me** ,

 

Keep rocking the princess dress, you look fly. School isn’t that bad. And for the love of god, stop harassing the cows for your pacifier.

 

* * *

 

**Dear three year old me** ,

 

I know your Bummed about moving, and the stitches in your head. But hey, now you can still wear the princess dress, couldn’t do that at swim.

 

* * *

 

**Dear four year old me** ,

 

Appreciate naps. Please.You miss them.

 

* * *

 

**Dear five year old me** ,

 

It’s okay to call yourself sea boy instead of sea girl.Maybe you should tell mom you want to be a boy instead of telling yourself it’s wrong.

 

* * *

 

**Dear six year old me** ,

 

Don’t put off in the magic potion. It’s not going to work out well. Also, try to spend more time with Brianna. It’s okay to be sea boy instead of girl.

 

* * *

 

**Dear seven year old Me** ,

 

Second grade isn’t the end of the world, and I know you miss the naps.But keep working, you’re smarter than they give you credit for.

 

* * *

 

**Dear eight year old me** ,

 

I know the move seems scary, but chill.You’ll have the best years of your life regardless of where you live.

 

* * *

 

**Dear nine year old me** ,

 

It’s not the end of the world he doesn’t like you back.Get over it.

 

* * *

 

**Dear ten year old me** ,

 

I know your upset you didn’t apply to the gifted school. But on the bright side, you met your best friend at the regular school. 

 

* * *

 

**Dear eleven year old me** ,

 

Chill, it’s middle school.Your ivy aspirations change anyways. Don’t worry you’ll be golden.

 

* * *

 

**Dear twelve year old me** ,

 

Just shut up with the social justice warrior emo routine. Be content with your friends. Don’t try and change all those negative minds.

 

* * *

 

**Dear thirteen year old me** ,

 

You’ll thank mom for not letting you be goth. Believe me. Cool it with the drawn on hair streaks to.Just. Stop. I know more now than you then.

 

* * *

 

**Dear fourteen** ,

 

I know losing her was hard, but you’ll move on. I know you think you love her, but it wasn’t.Let her go.

 

* * *

 

**Dear fifteen** ,

 

Don’t worry, you got friends now. Ones who like you and accept you for all your faults.It’s okay. And ask mom to go back home for the summer.Tell grandma you love her.

 

* * *

 

**Dear seventeen** ,

 

I believe in you. I believe in us. And just do what you know, and we will be glorious.

 

* * *

 

**Dear eighteen** ,

 

Let go of your biggest secret. Enjoy your new name, get that tattoo, enact your plan. 

Yours, 

 

Sixteen

* * *

* * *

 

**Dear college graduate me** ,

 

I know it must have been rough. I hope you met people who love and accept you, don’t panic. Believe in yourself. Don’t be afraid of what comes after, all you are isn’t all you will be.I can’t wait to see you shinning in the light where you are now.

 

* * *

 

**Dear second love me** ,

 

Don’t be a cheesy rom-com. Love them, enjoy them. And if it ends, know you will find others.Life goes on.

 

* * *

 

**Dear wedding day me** ,

 

I hope you are desperately in love with whoever you’re marrying even though I don’t believe in them now. I hope you look rocking in that dress even though your a boy. You. Are.Stunning.

 

* * *

 

 

**Dear mom and dad’s funeral me** ,

 

They love you. You’re a horrible kid to them now. But they love you. And I hope they are in your life now.Don’t let them go. Please.

 

* * *

 

 

**Dear Jordan’s first kid** ,

 

Spoil that kid with all the love and kindness and sugar in the world.

 

* * *

 

 

**Dear first time father me** ,

 

Learn from your parents mistakes.Love them with all your heart.Don’t be afraid. Read to them, you know what books.Have them live near mom and Dad. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Dear grandfather me** ,

 

Don’t worry, your kid got this. You raised them well.Tell them about mom and Dad.Spoil them.

 

* * *

 

**Dear first time published me** ,

 

I’m proud. And if it’s not Aj I’m going to fight you. Seriously, it’s been years.

 

* * *

 

**Dear first binder me** ,

 

You super manly and super hot. Remember to breath. This is just the beginning of a lifetime. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Dear hormone therapy me** ,

 

I’m glad your living our dreams.We’re going to be amazing.

 

* * *

 

 

**Dear me in Washington** ,

 

You got your dream.Now live it.

 

* * *

 

 

**Dear after top surgery me** ,

 

Follow the doctors instructions. Love your scars. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Dear after bottom surgery me** ,

 

Finally there. The journey was rough but we did it.

 

* * *

 

 

**Dear me at my lowest point** ,

 

You are everything.

 

* * *

 

 

**Dear 2 am abstraction** ,

 

For the love of god, put the pen down go to bed. Or write until you see the dawn.Write on my high off lack of sleep abstraction.

 

* * *

 

 

**Dear dying me,**

 

I know you lived a wonderful and beautiful life. Your worried about what god will great you. I understand I face the same fears.But be brave, be strong. And don’t be afraid to open your mouth.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_Dear sixteen year old me,_

 

_It’s rough at the time of writing.And it will be rough, just know it’s life.Just know you will get out of this.Have faith my dear.We believe you. I believe in you._

 

_I love you_

 

_Sincerely yours,_

 

_Me, you.Forever and from all ages._

 

 

 


End file.
